Avalonian Warrior
by WalkerrHD
Summary: This is a story about a girl from Earth being summoned to do god-knows-what-Merle-Ambrose-is-thinking.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hellooo, this is my first story and I'm kinda thrilled about it since I've loved Wizard101 for years and years and have always thought about something like this. I'm really inexperienced with writing though so if you wanna critique or point out some errors, go ahead. Beat me up with your mean words. Gimme them black eyes and cut lips.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Beavers

What.

I was just doing my normal routine on a normal, if somewhat slow, day.

I live in a pretty nice neighborhood that's close to my school where I walk to. My room is kinda always messy with me being too busy to have any time to clean it but I don't mind since it's only me using it. It's something to clean too, on a bad day.

I'm one of those stress-cleaners, so what? What's more important though is that I somehow got teleported or whooshed somewhere else. What.

When did I close my eyes?

I have to get adjusted to the light before I see anything at all, and hold myself up. A large, oval-shaped spring sparkled brightly in front of me, circled by the cobble sidewalk I woke up on.

The water was so intensely bright blue that I can hardly believe my eyes. Loads of people in colorful clothes are walking to and fro, and talking with each other.

Beyond the sidewalk, there were some houses that looked like they were from medieval times. All the buildings, including the houses, had an identical style.

Behind me was a gate with a path leading to a huge castle and a fountain in front of it. Trying to look farther in the distance, I saw that the cobble sidewalk leads to multiple tunnels burrowing into darkness.

Taking my eyes away from the background, I look in front of me, finding a pair of strange boots. Realizing I was still on the ground, I immediately stood up, looking into the impatient dark eyes of an equally strange-dressed guy.

"Hey, what were you doing on the ground?" he groused, looking like he had been waiting for me to notice him. Oops.

"Sorry! Erm.. I dunno? Who are you?" I ask, "where are we?". I tried to sound like I'm not panicking but probably didn't succeed.

"We're in the Commons", he looks at me strangely, then his eyes open a little wider in realization. "Are you from Marleybone? Or Krokotopia? Ooo, or Dragonspyre?" he says the last part a bid loudly.

I blink a couple times and answer him. "I'm from Beaverton." He brightened up pretty fast. Last I checked I was sitting at my desk in Beaverton, Oregon. Am I not even in the state, or the country right now?

My answer didn't deter him. If anything, it looked like it interested him further.

"Oh wow, I've never heard of that world. Is it full of beavers?"

"Yup, we get lots of squirrels and beavers and deers. It's a nice _city_." I emphasize the word city, trying to tell him that it's not a world discreetly. "How about you?"

"Born and raised right here in Wizard.. _City_. Yours truly, Mason Thunderstone", he says as he smiles and comically bows. I chuckle. No one bows like that anymore.

"So what brings you here?" Mason asks.

Implying that I meant to be here purposely, but he wouldn't know that I didn't have a clue how I got here. If I was freaking out about it myself, I'm not sure if he would believe me if he told the truth. "Oh, you know, just taking a stroll hahahaha".

I think he caught onto my white lie, he looked a bit suspicious but for some reason still decided to be a good sport. "I can show you around since you seem a little lost."

"Yes!", oops, tone down the enthusiasm, me. "I mean, please?"

"Sure. Well this is the Commons which is the most popular hang out here since it's like a crossroads to everything else. There's a library where you can check out books and stuff if you're into that", Mason says as he excitedly grabs my wrist, previous suspicion forgotten thankfully. "C'mon, let's go to the fairgrounds!"

I managed to glimpse bright green leaves in one of the dark and foreboding tunnels that was closest to us. This place is so flipping populated, I tell you. We passed by a lot of people and I caught onto some of their conversations, they seemed a bit strained.

"My father ... barricaded …. guard …. undead …. Unicorn Way …. _Malistair_ ".

Mason starts talking again once we reached our destination though and I forget my train of thought. "This is where all the festivals happen, and some other events. The summer festival is pretty close actually and I'm helping prepare it too. It'll be good to cheer up people right now. You gotta come to the festival though, it's going to be amazing!" He looks at me with big doe eyes. I can't believe those eyes are actually real. They need to be banished from existence.

"Ummm-"

"Lots of food and desserts!"

"Ah well-"

"Minigames and rides and prizes!"

Wait. "Will you have a roller coaster?" I ask him.

"We'll have the baddest roller coaster in the whole Spiral."

I can't stop myself. "I'll go."

Mason fist pumps the air upwards, downwards, vertically. He looks like he's punch-massacring ghosts.

I have a feeling no one's ever bored around him. He's scary when he's grouchy though. "Sweet, wanna come with me and my friends?" he asks.

Wait what?

My situation comes slamming back to me that was previously pushed back by Mason's abruptness. The festival's close, he said. I'm not sure I will be here for any period of time. Why even consider it when I don't have anywhere to stay? Why even consider staying here in this scary land of unfamiliarity? I need to go back home, safe in the comfort of my room.

Teleportation please commence.

Woooshhhh.

Weeoashhh.

There's that damning tell-tale sign of my eyes starting to water. Shoot. I need to go, anywhere. Just not here in the open. Not now. There are some tents in the fairgrounds.

Oh, there's Mason too. He's looking at me weirdly again. "Hey, look" he starts cautiously, "you don't need to come if you don't want to-"

"No, it's just that I don't have anywhere to stay", I say hurriedly, then take a moment to think how to best explain. "I really like fairs, I just came here unexpectedly and I'm kinda lost.. and I don't know how to get back home.." I will the tears to go away, and they do. No way was I gonna rub em out of my eyes like a pansy.

Mason looks a little less uncomfortable now. "Oh. We should go talk to Headmaster Ambrose, he's the kind of guy to go to about travelling and housing and stuff. He leads the wizarding school here, Ravenwood, and fits people into dorms. Maybe he can do something for you", he offers.

He said wizard again, I can't ignore it now. The clothes people wear look wizard-ish now that I think about it, but right now I'm focusing on going back home and nothing else.

"Okay, where is he?"


	2. Chapter 2

\- Author's Note -

I'll just write what I think and edit it later when I'm not dead tired anymore. Kapiche. Hey if you notice any mistakes in grammar or stuff, don't be shy to point it out :D

* * *

Chapter Two - Don't Take The Candy

Honestly, I think Mason might be bipolar with how he switches through so many emotions. He's weird, along with everything else here. We're walking back to the unnaturally-bright spring and he's looking a little serious about it. Headmaster Ambrose must be a scary guy and he sounds like he runs a really rich, fancy boarding school. That brings me back to a Doctor Who episode, where in one of them there's a school with teachers feeding students poisoned fries that turned them into robots to do computer-wizardry forever. Oh god. Mason's pulling me by my arm again but maybe I can escape.

Before I can think on it any further a girl bursts through the castle doors as we reached the gates of it. Her purple hair flies behind her as she's running and says hello to Mason breathlessly breathlessly before she turns out of sight. Oh god, Headmaster Ambrose really is that scary.

"Purple hair?" I ask Mason absentmindedly, my brain short-circuiting too much to focus on what I was saying.

He snorts. "Says you, white hair." I barely had the chance to say "Wait what?" before he pulls me inside the castle.

The room is pretty cozy I have to admit. It had a marble-checkered floor with a huge spiral and red rug on it. The walls were also red, so much red, with gold decorating. There were torches up on the walls that emitted warm glows. They kinda looked enchanted. Stacks of books were littered precariously on the floor and desk, with even more in bookshelves. There is a noticeable presence of something in the room, something powerful and overwhelmingly tangible. Maybe it was magic. Maybe not.

Mason approached the man who was muttering about something and looking through papers with his back turned to us. Of course, he had weird clothes too. No one could miss him with his purple patterned robe thing and witch hat. "Hey Professor Ambrose", Mason speaks up. Ambrose turns to face us. He has a monocle and elf slippers. Mason nudges me with his bony elbow. Hint taken thank you very much, I glare at him.

I look back at Headmaster Ambrose and got caught in his appraising stare.

"Ah umm hi", I say nervously. His gaze softens and I loosen my tenseness a bit.

"Hello, young wizard." Ambrose's eyes focus on something across the room. "Ah, there it is." He goes to grab a paper that he must have been looking for, before he remembers we were here. "I'm terribly sorry", he starts, " I've been looking for this form all day. I really must have this room in more order. Is there anything I can help you two with?"

That's my cue. "Err, yes. I'm kind of lost. I don't know how to get back home."

He looks at me thoughtfully. "Do you remember how you got here?"

"Sort of. I was home doing my algebra homework one moment and then the next, I was waking up in front of that pond. I don't know what happened", my previous panic returning,"I don't _understand_."

Ambrose looks at Mason, who's looking all frowny. "Could you step outside for a couple minutes please?"

Mason looks even more frowny but nods and goes to leave anyway. Honestly, I barely know him and already it's hard to keep track of his emotions.

Ambrose sits at his desk and takes out a bowl of candy. I go to sit in front of it when he smiles encouragingly.

"Candy?" He offers. They aren't fries but I shake my head and try to smile apologetically, which probably turned out to be more of a grimace. Ambrose settles in his red-cushioned chair a bit, carefully thinking, and speaks.

"There are whispers that a great danger will come over Wizard City, and the Spiral. I fear they have come true since the undead have recently taken over Unicorn Way. They are led by someone powerful, and a prophecy foretold that a young wizard would save the Spiral from their hold", he pauses and peers at me. "I believe that wizard to be you."

…..UHHH. Home. Focus on home. I ask about it shakily. "Headmaster Ambrose, what about my home? Can I go back to it?"

Ambrose looks at me sadly. "If you were prophesized to save the Spiral, that is what you will do. The magic that took you here won't let you go until that is fulfilled. I have something to show you, young wizard. Come with me," he says softly towards the end. His face gets blurry but I grab his hand to rise up. We go through a set of doors that leads into another room.

It's a dimly lit room, with more bookshelves and a few candles. The only other light source is breathtakingly beautiful.

"This is the Spiral", Ambrose says, still talking softly. It looks like a galaxy floating around a crystal, but much more magical. It hangs in the middle of the room.

"These orbs are worlds, or what you would call planets." I look back at him sharply. Ambrose notices and continues. "Your world is Earth, right here." He points, and when I see it, I've never felt so much yearning. I can understand how astronauts feel now, when they look at Earth. It feels bittersweet, untouchably beautiful. If I can't go home yet to protect it, then by god I will. I force myself to look at the other planets. I guess that's what Mason meant by worlds.

"Hullo Gamma" A hoot startles me out of my thoughts and I swivel around towards the direction it came from. How did I not see that owl when we came in? He's startlingly white compared to the darkness in here.

"Whooooo are you?" the owl asks curiously. The owl talks. Of course, if there are wizards then talking animals aren't that far off. Golly, I'm gonna have a heart attack when the next big thing comes my way.

Professor Ambrose goes to answer his law-defying owl. "This is the Savior of the Spiral, the one we heard about."

Gamma's eyes widen hugely in awe and surprise. "Greetings, Savior. I wonder what schoooool you will end up in?"

School? At this, Ambrose frowns worryingly. "Oh dear, where did we put that book?"

Gamma flys up to a bookshelf and grabs a worn book in his talons. At least Gamma has no problems finding things, unlike a certain elf-slippered person. He's a he right?

"Ah, The Book of Secrets." Ambrose says with a sigh of relief. "This is where you will be tested for which magic you will learn. Write your name there at the top first."

That makes me pause. "My name?"

He gives me a knowing look. "Yes, what you will be known by for the years to come."

Well he's totally encouraging me to lie about my name, I can do this. The book won't put an eternal curse on me and my great grandchildren for dishonesty. I put in Calamity and the words on the page disappears.

Uh oh.


End file.
